When a communication, such as a call or a message, is received on a mobile telephone, the individual retrieves the mobile telephone to answer the communication. Alternatively, the individual may have a headset or other hands-free interface attached to the mobile telephone to answer the communication. Answering these communications may be increasingly difficult as some individuals have multiple mobile telephones or devices—e.g., a mobile telephone for personal use and a mobile telephone for business use. This may also be increasingly difficult when such mobile telephones are placed in bags or when the individual is not near the mobile telephone as an incoming communication is received. As a result, the individual may miss the communication altogether or not be aware that the incoming communication is being received.
In addition to answering calls and/or responding to messages on multiple devices, keeping track of these devices can also be difficult.